


did you know that pirates are gay

by Silver_Black_XOX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Chatting & Messaging, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Homophobic Language, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Smut, Textfic, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic, hes never going to let wilbur live it down, i hate cishets ™️, it wasnt my intention to make it dream centric im sorry :(, no worries the teacher gets what he deserves, pirates are gay ill mention this often, techno is 5 seconds older, unrelated but did you know that pirates are gay, yes its important stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Black_XOX/pseuds/Silver_Black_XOX
Summary: Dream created a new groupchatDream changed the groupchat name to 'pirates are gay'Dream added George, Sapnap, Wilbur and othersDream: did u know that pirates are gayTechnoblade: dream its 2 amDream: k. and?Technoblade: good pointPhilza: go to sleep you stupid little shits
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1191





	1. pirates are gay

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tiktok that said pirates are gay i am now spreading this information

Dream created a new groupchat

Dream changed the groupchat name to 'pirates are gay'

Dream added George, Sapnap, Wilbur and others

2:18

Dream: did u know that pirates are gay

Technoblade: dream its 2 am

Dream: k. and?

Technoblade: good point

Philza: go to sleep you stupid little shits

Dream: i feel threatened 

Philza: u should

7:04

George: dream wtf is this

Dream: george did u know that pirates are gay

George: no but wtf

Dream: exactly. no one knows.

Sapnap: thank u for enlightening us dream

Dream: at least one person appreciates my work

Philza: school is starting

Dream: there is half and hour before school starts phil

Philza: there is 26 minutes 37 seconds and 12 milliseconds before school starts.

Dream:

Technoblade: dream give me my axe back u asshole

Dream: i didnt steal it

Dream: quackity did it

Technoblade: phil arrange a funeral 

Quackity: wait no dream is lying

Dream: techno i swear on our undying love im not

Technoblade: we’ll see

Quackity: technoblade waitwaitWAITWOTSHSJ

Dream: i lied

Sapnap: what

Dream: tommy has it

Tommy: OH YOU BITCH WHY WOULD YOU RAT ME OUT YOU 

Dream: :)

Technoblade: looks like im killing 3 people today

Dream: wait no techno im sorry forgive me:(

Philza: if you guys aren’t in school on time they won’t find your bodies

Dream:

Dream: im in class though

George: youre???not???late???

Dream: i speedran this shit

Sapnap: well im going to be fucking late

Dream: L

Sapnap: you stabbed me you asshole

Dream: L

Jschlatt: what the actual fuck

George: you'll get used to it

Dream: schlatt did u know that pirates were gay

Jschlatt: no

Jschlatt: but im interested go on

Dream: they would get married on their pirate ships

Jschlatt: my whole childhood is ruined

Jschlatt: and im not even mad

Eret: wait wtf pirates are gay???

Dream: YES! AND NO ONE KNOWS BC OF SOME STUPID CISHET™️ IDIOTS UGH

Eret: thank you for this divine knowledge dream ill spread it around the world.

Dream: finally this groupchat is serving its purpose.

Antfrost: you couldve told me this earlier dream

Antfrost: im now buying a pirate cosplay

Dream: GO!!!!KING!!!!

Antfrost: *bows*

9:14

Fundy: ERET WHAT THE FUCK

Eret: It was never meant to be.

Fundy: YOU BLEW OUR SCHOOL PROJECT UP YOU CRAZY FUCK

Eret: in my defense, dreams group had a better project

Fundy: SO????

Eret: he told me to blow it up

Dream: *sips tea*

Tommy: DREAM IMN GOUINH TO FUCKING DESRTOY YUO

Dream: you werent even in the project? youre literally in high school, were in collage.

Tommy: I HEPLDE MAKE IT ASSHOLE

Dream: oh

Tommy: NOW IM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU BITCH

Dream: try. try it bitch boy.

Tommy: DREAM OHOHOHOHYOU ARE SO DEADJMADBSNJKGBA

Wilbur: Dream.

Dream: yes darling?

Wilbur:

Wilbur: all my anger just vanished

Dream: <3

Fundy: WILBUR NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SIMPING HE LITERALLY BLEW OUR PROJECT UP

Dream: now, now Fundy that is no way to speak to your father.

Fundy:

Fundy: I CALLED HIM DAD ON ACCIDENT JUST LET IT GO 

Dream: never<3

Wilbur: awhh fundyy ily too<3

Fundy: YOU FCKING- UGH WHY DO I EVEN TRY

Eret: now dream pay me.

Dream: consider that essay done, eret.

Eret: it was great doing bussiness with you.

Dream: likewise.

Philza: i come back to this?

Technoblade: dream get your disgusting flirty hands off my brother

Dream: i didnt touch him though

Technoblade: you know what i mean.

Dream: im afraid i do not.

Wilbur: aww tech are you getting overprotective???

Technoblade: nevermind keep him

Philza: ^

Tommy: ^

Wilbur: :(

Dream: dw wilbur if you live w me ill shower you w love

Wilbur: <3


	2. fuck the police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream: fuck the police
> 
> Technoblade: i agree
> 
> Wilbur: dream and techno agreeing on something??? is the world ending???
> 
> Philza: what happened.
> 
> Dream: i punched a police officer
> 
> Technoblade: yes the blame is on him
> 
> Dream: he kicked a police officer
> 
> Technoblade: in my defense-

4:20 (AM)

Dream: hhahahah weed

Sapnap: go to sleep

Dream: ill go to sleep when u stop commiting arson

Sapnap: touche enjoy your night.

8:30 (AM)

Philza: why the fuck are techno and dream late

Dream: police.

Philza: that doesnt explain anything???

Dream: fuck the police

Technoblade: i agree

Wilbur: dream and techno agreeing on something??? is the world ending???

Philza: what happened.

Dream: i punched a police officer

Technoblade: yes the blame is on him

Dream: he kicked a police officer

Technoblade: in my defense-

Philza: why

Dream: FUCK TECHNO THEYRE CATCHING UP ON US

Technoblade: SHITRUNRUNRUNRUN

Velvet: did you guys break the law or something? damn

Dream: WE DID HOLY SHIT

Velvet: I WAS JOKING BUT WTF.

George: im not in school you guys can take shelter in my house

Dream: GEORGE YOURE AN ANGEL I COULD KISS YOU RN

George: no thats for wilbur

Dream: ignoring what you said, were in your house

George: i didnt open the door??

Technoblade: i picked the window's lock

George: .

1:00 (PM)

Dream: im adding my brothers in

Tommy: YESS TUBBO

Dream: fan behaviour

Tommy: IM NOT TUBBOS FAN

Dream: whatever you say

Dream added 'Tubbo and Ranboo' to 'pirates are gay'

Dream: welcome brothers.

Ranboo: what is this???

Tubbo: ?

Tubbo: ohj hi tommy:D

Tommy: hello

Wilbur: tubbo were keeping you this is the first time tommy hasnt screamed over text

Tubbo: ok:)

Dream: no fuck off hes my brother

Wilbur: he could be our brother if you marry me

Dream:

Ranboo: WHAT. WHATGDWW DREAM??? YOURE??? DATING???? SOMEONE????

Dream: NPONHNONNOONNO IM NOT IM NOT

Antfrost: oh no theyre definetly pining on each other

Tubbo: congrats on ur relationshlp:D

Dream: WERE NOT DATING. WILBUR STFU

Technoblade: good to know

Dream: i take back everything. wilbur marry me.

Wilbur: techno thank you

Technoblade: i didnt even do anything but k

3:14 (PM)

Skeppy: HAGFDHAJAHAHHDGHAD

Ranboo: ?

Badboyhalo: context: the teacher was being homophobic so velvet kissed ant right in front of him

Dream: PUNCH THAT TEACHER FOR ME THX

Philza: ill fire him

Antfrost: just ended someones career, feeling good.

Tommy: DID YOU STEAL MY CATHPHRASE U MOTHERFUCJKER

Badboyhalo: Language!

Tommy: OH??? WHTA ARE YOU GOING TO DO???

Badboyhalo: : ) .

Dream: oh frick bad no.

Sapnap: tommy unless you want to die do not swear

Tommy: ehy the fuck are you guys being so weird

Badboyhalo: .

Tubbo: i am ingorming u that tommy died:(

Dream: rip he wont be missed

Philza: ^

Ranboo: PHILZA?????

Philza: oh hello ranboo

Dream: back off bitch hes my brother

Philza: he could be my son if you married wilbur.

Dream: OH FFS

Technoblade: ngl ranboo is pretty cool

Ranboo: :D

Dream: get your hands off my brother bacon.

Technoblade: same could go for you smiley.

Skeppy: ill bfih tfe pipcvnr

George: bad translate please

Badboyhalo: ill bring the popcorn*

George: thank you


	3. arson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killza: just got informed that the abandoned village that was near tommys school got burnt
> 
> bee: :D
> 
> killza: should i be concerned
> 
> bee: : D

7:04 (AM)

Philza: WHY THE FUCK IS THERE FIRE IN THE UNIVERSITY

Sapnap: hahaha arson :)

Fundy: no school?

Sapnap: no school.

Karl: sappy when i meant i dont want to go to school i didnt mean light the school on fire.

Sapnap: you shouldve been more clearer

Philza: why do i even bother anymore

9:04 (AM)

George: just learnt that school got cancelled thanks sappynappy

Dream: you dont even come to school on time

George: i need my beauty sleep

Dream: whatever you say sleeping beauty

George: oh fuck you

Dream: no this ass is only for wilbur

George: i didnt mean it like that dickhead

Dream: sure sure

Karl: were still here you know

Sapnap: nah im in your house

Karl: oh okay :)

Karl: wait-

Sapnap: : D

9:30 (AM)

Dream: just realized we have dry ass names

Dream: nobodys online

Dream: fine ill change them myself

3:00 (PM)

fuck government: dream what did you do

#furry lives matter 2021: techno??

#furry lives matter 2021: OH FUCK YOU DREAM

fuck government: accurate usernames. dream finally did a good job

killza: i forgot to mute this chat

killza: .

killza: dream i will murder you

fucking child: WHY IS PHILZA MINECRAFT SPRINTING TO DREAMS HOUSE

child:

child: DREAM YOU BITCH- YOU ABSOLUTE MOTHERFUCKER IM GOING TO MURDER YOU I AM NO CHILD

bee: i like my username:)

3:18 (AM)

bee: does anyone know where dre is:(

twink: hes w/ me were working on a school project

twink: what the fuck is my username

twink: wait no nvm hes going to be dead in 2 minutes

arson is my only hobby: george tried to kick dream but got punched instead

fuck government: L

i ran out of username juice: george rlly thought he could take me on

bee: dre when r u coming home D:

i ran out of username juice: sorry bee the project is taking a lot more time then i thought it would :(

fuck government: imagine bein' nice to your brothers

arson is my only hobby: take that sibling bonding out of my tl thx

bee: ... :,(

i ran out of username juice: did,,,,did you just make tubs sad,,,,

arson is my only hobby: shit

fuck government: for personal reasons i will now be going offline

i ran out of username juice: I'm going to fucking kill both of you little vermins.

twink: dream just used proper grammar 

twink: F you guys wont be missed

i ran out of username juice: also tubs you can tell ranboo im coming home in 15 mins C:

bee: :DDDDD

bee: okay!

bee: ill continue burning down villages!

i ran out of username juice: yes im so proud of you,,,

#furry lives matter 2021: what. the. fuck.

#furry lives matter 2021: are we just going to ignore that tubbo might be commiting arson???

#furry lives matter 2021: guys????

6:08 (PM)

killza: just got informed that the abandoned village that was near tommys school got burnt

bee: :D

killza: should i be concerned

bee: : D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayokayokay quick family tree
> 
> Philza is the father of Tommy, Techno and Wilbur  
> Techno and Wilbur are twins  
> Fundy is their cousin  
> Fundy's mom is Sally-whose a single mother-  
> Sally is wilbur, techno and tommy's aunt on their mother's side:D
> 
> Dream is the big brother of Tubbo and Ranboo  
> PS: tommy, tubbo and ranboo go to the same high-school  
> PSx2: im going to expend dre, tubbo and ranboo's family tree so look forward to that :D


	4. the family tree, but its a fucking forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of username juice: i find it quite funny that i have 5 siblings.
> 
> #furry lives matter 2021: you w h a t .
> 
> dad ily: its hard taking care of you lil shits
> 
> i ran out of username juice: awh dad no you love us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just found out that ranboo is younger than tubbo. im such an idiot im updating the family tree that was on the previous chapter's notes.

4:05 (PM)

i ran out of username juice: i find it quite funny that i have 5 siblings.

#furry lives matter 2021: you w h a t .

dad ily: its hard taking care of you lil shits

i ran out of username juice: awh dad no you love us

4:10 (PM)

ran&boo: family tree but make it a forest

killza: i didnt know schlatt had 6 kids wtf

dad ily: its hard

ran&boo: well actually i have 4 siblings because puffy is our cousin

bee: but she lives w us so shes kinda like an older sister:D

i ran out of username juice: puffy is actually in this chat so

power puff girls: hi

power puff girls: dream. why did you name me this

i ran out of username juice: mehhh you love this show

power puff girls: i hate that youre right

i ran out of username juice: sounds like a you problem

4:45 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: the 'ily' in dad's username means im leaving you

i ran out of username juice: im currently in Paris

7:08 (AM)

dad ily: fuck dream went to travel the world again

bee: he keeps leaving :(

fuck government: i think he took wilbur with him

killza: dream give me my son back

i ran out of username juice: lol no.

cute crime boy: dw dad were just going to disneyland in Paris

killza: how tf did you even get to paris in one night

cute crime boy: magic

killza: what

cute crime boy: m a g i c : )

8:55 (AM)

cute crime boy: i just realized my username im so dumb

child: AGREED

fuck government: yeah you are

cute crime boy: you guys werent supposed to agree :(

cute crime boy: nvm i have dream fuck you guys

fuck government: can't believe my brother choose my rival over me

cute crime boy: sounds like a you problem :|

killza: boys stop fighting or ill beat your asses so hard they wont be able to identify your bodies.

5:09 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: were currently in Italy

cute crime boy: the pizza here is good

bee: are you guys on a date :D

cute crime boy: what,,,what made you think that

ran&boo: i mean you guys are eating pizza together in italy

bee: that should be considered a date

cute crime boy: yeah its a date.

i ran out of username juice: WILBUR YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT

bee: hell yeah!

ran&boo: finally youre not single anymore

8:32 (AM)

power puff girls: who the fuck is my precious baby brother dating.

dad ily: we just want to have a small talk

cute crime boy: well fuck

9:23 (AM)

LANGUAGE!: congrats on your relationship dream n wilbur! :D

spelling who?: ydgh cdmgtats?

arson is my only hobby: bad. translate.

language: yeah congrats!*

twink: how tf did he mix the exclamation mark for a question mark.

spelling who?: u dfdknt

LANGUAGE!: i didnt*

fuck government: wilbur finally got his man

child: OH MY FUCKING GOD FINALLY I AM NOW FREE OF WILBURS RANTS ABOUT GREEN BITCH 

LANGUAGE!: <

bee: im once again informing u that tommy died:(

fuck government: he should stay dead

bee: :,(

i ran out of username juice: sleep w/ one eye open techno.

fuck government: shit not again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant do romance can you tell??????  
> dont bully my romance writing skills pls ill cry
> 
> drista and lani on next chapter mayhaps?? 👀
> 
> (im not really sure bc idk if theyre okay w/ fanfiction, they'll probably make a brief apparence if i do decide to add 'em)


	5. cosplay but its,,,well,,,illegal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gay get out my way: i stole a pirate costume.
> 
> loud & queer: we* stole pirate costumes*
> 
> im gay get out my way: wait-
> 
> loud & queer: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ kudos?? yall are spoiling me thank you guys v much,,,  
> thank you for the comments mwah mwah

4:21 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: NO I MISSED WEED TIME :(

cute crime boy: DREAM WE'RE LITERALLY ON A MOVING TRAIN YOU CRAZY FUCK NOW'S NOT THE TIME

i ran out of username juice: what did you say?? i can't hear you over my sadness and the loud wind

cute crime boy: I'M NOT TALKING IM TEXTING

i ran out of username juice: lmao what

6:09 (AM)

bee: dreams back home:D

killza: wilbur is puking wtf happened

dad ily: dream forced wilbur to jump on a moving train and they rode on it for 1/5 hours

fuck government: what

fuck government: invite me next time

cute crime boy: jhfjlf

child: IM FLUENT IN SICK WILBUR HE JUST SAID SURE

9:07 (AM)

cute crime boy: just realized that i have a project due tommorow

i ran out of username juice: i already finised it for you :)

cute crime boy: dream youre an angel

2:00 (PM)

im gay get out my way: i stole a pirate costume.

loud & queer: we* stole pirate costumes*

im gay get out my way: wait-

loud & queer: ;)

2:15 (AM)

killza: care to tell me why ant and velvet are running around in pirate costumes

i ran out of username juice: THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT THIS GC WAS FOR

i ran out of username juice: GO GAYS GO

killza: the pirate costumes are stolen dream.

i ran out of username juice: i dont see the issue here

killza: of course you dont

9:34 (PM)

i ran out of username juice: hi :D

fuck gender roles: whomst the fuck are you.

i ran out of username juice: uh im drista

i ran out of username juice: i stole dreams phone

fuck gender roles: who

i ran out of username juice: dreams younger sister

fuck gender roles: oh

fuck gender roles: OH-

bee: oh hey drista

i ran out of username juice: hello lani im guessing operation fork went well?

bee: it did : D

dad ily: why the fuck are tubbo and dream unconscious.

ran&boo: oh thank god im saved i get to live another day-

ran&boo: nobody survives operation fork.

fuck gender roles: did i just witness murder?

ran&boo: maybe

bee: drista puffy's still standing

ran&boo: attack!

power puff girls: operation fork: succes^^

dad ily: if you dont give your siblings their phones both of you will be grounded.

ran&boo: :(( okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than what i usually do but im running low on the will to write,,,
> 
> L imagine running out of motivation halfway though the chapter
> 
> also:  
> im gay get out my way: antfrost  
> loud & queer: velvet  
> fuck gender roles: eret


	6. i have no idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5:59 (AM)
> 
> i ran out of username juice: drista and lani are forcing me to do this.
> 
> i ran out of username juice added 'Drista' + 'Lani'
> 
> i ran out of username juice: dont make me regret this.
> 
> i ran out of username juice: who am i kidding i already regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i see a fanfic that is like mine?? like the same usernames for characters and stuff--  
> and the plot is similar what-

5:59 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: drista and lani are forcing me to do this.

i ran out of username juice added 'Drista' + 'Lani'

i ran out of username juice: dont make me regret this.

i ran out of username juice: who am i kidding i already regret this.

3:09 (AM)

cute crime boy: dream fix your sleep schedule

i ran out of username juice: no

cute crime boy: :(

i ran out of username juice: .

i ran out of username juice: ill think about it

ran&boo: h

ran&boo: how.

cute crime boy: ?

ran&boo: weve been trying to fix his sleep shedule for months.

cute crime boy: the sad face works

ran&boo: ill keep that in mind

i ran out of username juice: this is unfair

6:00 (PM)

killza: today has been uneventful.

killza: what are you planning.

fuck government: i have no idea what youre talking about

child: NO CLUE WHATSOEVER PHILZA :D

bee: but you said we would try to skip school tommorow and techno would help :(

child: tubbo.

killza: excuse me?

child: HAHAHSPOHOH HI PHILZA

child: BUE

dad ily: tubbo. dont ever try to skip high school

i ran out of username juice: you can skip collage this place sucks

dad ily: yeah true

bee: okay :)

killza: technoblade.

fuck government: well shit.

LANGUAGE!: <<<<<

7:00 (PM)

i ran out of username juice changed 1 username

8:00 (PM)

egg cult leader: wait no i can explain--

twink: ...,

twink: bad?

egg cult leader: join the egg george :)

twink: whaJSGHKLDSG

arson is my only hobby: HOLY FUCK

egg cult leader: youre next :)))

arson is my only hobby: NO WAIT WE CAN TALK ABOJSGFKUGS

egg cult leader: :DDDDDD

im gay out my way: im interested in this.

loud & queer: babe no-

im gay get out my way: babe y e s .

egg cult leader: ill contact you to inform you more ant.

im gay out my way: ill be waiting bad.

loud & queer: is my boyfriend in a cult.

i ran out of username juice: yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY MY MOM TOOK ME ON A SURPRISE HOLIDAY AND I COULNT BRING MY LAPTOP W ME IM SORRY I COULDNT UPDATE AHHH


	7. time and space are broken (ft. technoblade & dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and techno break time 
> 
> oh and wilbur kisses dream

6:99 (EE)

i ran out of username juice: i broke time and space

fuck government: teach me how to do that

i ran out of username juice: yes

7:80 (UU)

killza: i hate my life

cute crime boy: dream,,honey,,sweetie,,,what the fuck.

bee: wh

bee: what.

ran&boo: dream the scientists are going to be here again if you keep doing this

bee: .

bee: what.

drista: oh yeah that sucked

i ran out of username juice: ill beat them again<3

8:67 (MM)

fuck government: i learnt how to break time 

cute crime boy: techno not you too

killza: i give up.

fuck government: nah phil you could never give us up

killza: i hate that youre right

dad ily: just threaten to punch them it works

killza: schlatt what the fuck

25:88 (AA)

cute crime boy: dream please stop this

i ran out of username juice: stop what,,

cute crime boy: breaking time

fuck government: wdym

cute crime boy: please dream ill give you your cuddles

i ran out of username juice: .

fuck government: damn.

PRIVATE MESSAGES = pig - blob

blob: tech.

pig: i know.

pig: ill handle breaking time

blob: youre the best

pig: ew

25:87 (HH)

i ran out of username juice: fine

cute crime boy: thank you

i ran out of username juice: give me my cuddles. this is a threat.

cute crime boy: im omw

55:55 (JJ)

child: WHY THE FUCK IS TIME STIL BROKEN.

fuck goverment: hallo

child: HI TECHNOBLADE

child: WAIT.

fuck government: hah

child: FUCK YOU

egg cult leader: tommy. language.

bee: tommy has passed away again :(

i ran out of username juice: tubs dont be sad ill get you ice cream

bee: yeah who the fuck cares about tommy anyways

bee: iwant my ice cream :D

fuck government: what did i just witness

twink: chaos

fuck government: good.

arson is my only hobby: could use more arson

3333333333:4444444444444 (II)

killza: IF ANY OF YOU SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE AGAIN IM GOING TO GUT ALL OF YOU.

8888888888888:88888888888888 (HH)

fuck gender roles: lesson learnt: never anger dadza

im gay get out my way: i had no part in this

343565786:00000

i ran out of username juice: wilbur denied my wish for cuddles.

i ran out of username juice: im going to break time so bad

i ran out of username juice: so that it wont be fixed again.

7775464341245779890908756434446790654

loud & queer: WILBUR YOU HAD ONE JOB

furry lives matter #2021: WILBUR YOURE A FAILURE

cute crime boy: IM SORRY

587487935y2384057u8345u345rjkhnro30bjt:llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

cute crime boy: WHAT THE FUCK

i ran out of username juice: chaos.

fuck government: i thrive on chaos.

cute crime boy: dream.

i ran out of username juice: you cant fix your mistakes wilbur.

i ran out of username juice: .

9:08 (PM)

loud & queer: what happened?

fuck government: wilbur kissed dream

loud & queer: gay

fuck government: youre one to talk.

loud & queer: touche

10:00 (PM)

dad ily: oh.

dad ily: wilbur. lest have a chat.

power puff girls: yeah wilbur :)

cute crime boy: i am very uncomfortable with the energy that weve created in this studio today.

power puff girls: : ) .

cute crime boy: help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in french class why am i writing this.
> 
> also more updates will come as soon as i finish my 3 projects *sobs*


	8. what tthe fchjk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teh fahkbvkm eadl nvxkbhs
> 
> techno and dream get platonicly married <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER SO MANY TIMES OH MY FUCKING GOD IM SCREAMING
> 
> there were too many typos and thE ENTER BUTTON DIDNT WORK??? WTFGSJ

7:09 (AM)

spelling? who?: kbhsfjljHJHVFLSNGLJFSNLFS

egg cult leader: language

spelling who: JHJSHGHKLSGHIEHFJJSDJHBJH HHEIILSFHLFGHKSASKFFSFSDFSHL

egg cult leader: I SAID LANGUAGE SKEPPY >:(

spelling? who?: JDLBNSK ILSNJVHJSV L OJSGHHSWE YIUISKHB:)

egg cult leader: awh i love you too :)

#furrylivesmatter2021: what.

bee: w ha t

child: wHAT.

7:13 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: skeppy and bad broke up and then got married again

cute crime boy: that could be us dream :( 

#furrylivesmatter2021: OH MY GOD PUFFY JUST HIT WILBUR WITH A SHOVEL

power puff girls: shovel talks

child: WHAT THE FUCK THATS MY BROTHER YOU BITCH >:(

i ran out of username juice: dont worry tommy ill take care of wilbur :)

power puff girls: ...

dad ily: ...

i ran out of username juice: : )

7:28 (AM)

ran&boo: OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO CUTE

drista: WHAT HAPPENED >:(

ran&boo: DREAM JUST???

bee: dream kissed wilbur and said get better 

ran&boo: DREAM IS FINALLY NOT SINGLE

drista: TELL ME YOU HAVE A PHOTO

bee: I TOOK ONE >:)

lani: send it

bee: ILL SHOW IT TO YOU AT HOME

ran&boo: why not send it??

bee: idk if dream would like that :(

ran&boo: o hhh

9:23 (AM)

fuck government: i want to die

killza: *sigh*

killza: what happened

child: HE SAW BAD KISSING SKEPPY

fuck government: i hate my life

9:30 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: thank you for not sending the photo tubs

bee: no problem dre :D

9:40 (AM)

fuck government: i am so tired of people confessing to me

fuck government: oh my god its so annoying i dont want to date anyone

i ran out of username juice: techno platonically marry me so when people confess to you you can say youre taken

fuck government: thank you dream

i ran out of username juice: anytime

9:45 (AM)

fuck government: i just told a girl that i had a husband

fuck government: she asked who it was 

fuck government: i said dream

fuck government: and dream yelled "YEAH BITCH HE'S MY PLATONIC HUSBAND FUCK OFF"

fuck government: and the girl ran

fuck government: best moment of my life

9:50 (AM)

killza: im happy you found a way to avoid the love confessions techno

fuck government: the collage is talking about how me and dream are platonically engaged this is the best day of my life.

cute crime boy: what the fuck techno give me tips on how to marry dream >:(

i ran out of username juice: wil,,,,sweetie,,,

cute crime boy: yes?

i ran out of username juice: we're romanticly engaged.

cute crime boy: OH

cute crime boy: OH MY GOD

i ran out of username juice: cute

fuck government: DM's exist 

10:08 (AM)

#furrylivesmatter2021: THE WHOLE COLLAGE IS TALKING ABOUT HOW ONE OF THE HOTTEST GUYS IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH TWO OF THE HOTTEST PEOPLE ON THE CAMPUS

#furrylivesmatter2021: please if i hear about how techno and dream are in a queerplatonic relationship one more time im jumping out the window

fuck gender roles: the girls next to me wont stop gossiping about dream & wilbur's marriage god help me

10:20 (AM)

i ran out of username juice: the love letters finally stopped.

cute crime boy: thankfully

fuck government: you dont know how thankful i am

10:34 (AM)

child: HWY CANT I GET WOMEN LIKE YOU GUYS WTFESTY >:((((((((((((((((

fuck government: take the L

child: I DONOT TAKE L'S >:(

fuck government: L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am realizing how i accidentally made this book dream-centric,,,  
> im sorry that wasn't my intention :(


End file.
